A Tour of the Kingdom (Judy version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Kaa, having heard of his niece's runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Timothy reached the throne room as Kaa paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his niece. "Any sign of them?" asked Kaa. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Timothy. "We've found no trace of your niece - or Rabbit." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Kaa said to Timothy, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Timothy bowed before Kaa, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Kaa collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Judy, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Nick and Judy got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Nick’s chariot. Judy was now wearing a blue shirt, dark blue pants with metal kneepads, a Kevlar stab vest, black coverings around her wrists and ankles, a black utility belt with a silver buckle, and a gold 'traffic citation enforcement' emblem. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley. Two of Nick's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse the chariot towards the kingdom as Judy looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Nick watched Judy and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Judy was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Pixie and Dixie jumped out of the water and saw Judy riding with Nick. "Has he kissed her yet?" Dixie asked. "Not yet." Rabbit whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Pixie grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Nick guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by an animal farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Robin Hood dancing with Maid Marian and Hubie dancing with Marina. She rushed towards it excitedly. Nick was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Judy was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turning when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Hiss slithered overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Pixie! Dixie!" he called, "Any kissing?" Pixie shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Hiss was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Judy had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Nick bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Nick let Judy get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Judy's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Nick was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Judy was still excited, Nick gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks. But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Nick pulled himself together, he saw that Judy was still enjoying herself. Happy for Judy, he relaxed and let Judy continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Spin-offs